Mario (SSBM)
'''Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. He is a starter character and is a mediumweight character. Mario has good KO potential and has medium speed.' Special Moves *B: Fireball: Mario launches a fireball at his oppenents, burning them. It is a good ranged attack. *Side: Cape: Mario swings a Cape at his oppenent. If it hits them, it does little damage, but if it hits a projectile, it sends it back at the user. *Up: Super Jump Punch: Mario jumps in the air, and gives him good altitude. It deals damage to anyone it hits. *Down: F.L.U.D.D: Mario charges up F.L.U.D.D by holding down B and the down button at the same time. When charged, it throws water at the enemy, but now brings the enemy farther then in ''Brawl. *Final Smash: Mario Finale: Mario launches two twin giant fireballs in his direction. It goes a great distance, and launches anything it touches towards the edge of the screen, great for KOs. Taunts *Up: Mario grows size then shrinks down to regular size again. *Down: Mario flips though the air and falls down, similar to Donkey Kong's death animation. *Side: Mario takes off his cap then puts it back doing a pose. Enterance Mario enters via a Warp Pipe. Costumes Regular *Normal Mario *Mario with Luigi's color scheme *Mario with Wario's color scheme *Ice Mario *Fire Mario *Gold Mario Special *Dr. Mario Idle Poses *A block appears over Mario's head and he breaks it. *The same pose as the first, but Coins come out of the block. Kirby Hat Kirby recieves Mario's cap. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena, that's Mario! Can you tell me if he has any new abilites? *Palutena: Yes Pit. Mario doesn't have any major new moves, at least as far as I know. *Pit: Also, how 'does '''Mario manage to grow when he eats mushrooms? *Palutena: Because he eats his vegetables, Pit. Maybe if you ate some once in a while, you'd grow taller too! *Pit: Are you kidding? The last time I ate a mushroom, I shrank smaller than Kirby! No way I'm eating those. *Palutena: You're making that up, aren't you? I'm cooking you up some vegetable soup when you get back here! *Pit: '*'Groans* At least I tried... Snake Codec Normal Costume *Snake: Colonel, it's Mario again! *Colonel: He's gotten more powerful as time went on Snake. Be careful. *Snake: I don't notice anything different... *Colonel: Just keep an eye out. *Snake: Got it Colonel. Dr. Mario Costume *Snake: Whoa! Mario has a new outfit! *Colonel: Snake, that's Dr. Mario. But he's still the same person. *Snake: Wait, Mario's a doctor too? *Colonel: Yes, of course. With his Megavitimins, he can cure colds, fevers, and chills. *Snake: Is he even certified...? *Colonel: Umm... Just don't let him shove pills down your throat, Snake. *Snake: Thanks for the tip. Win Poses Same as in ''Brawl. Lose Poses Same as in Brawl. Trophy Description Mario is a multitasker. Over the long years, he has been a plumber, doctor, hero, construction worker, kart racer, golfer, tennis player, baseball player, artist, typist, dancer, and even a pinball. He is almost never seen without his famous cap. Back in 1981, he used to be enemies with Donkey Kong's father, Cranky Kong. Will Mario ever have peace and quiet? *''Donkey Kong'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages